


A tall frosty one.

by Howdafloof



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: By which I mean moomoo milk., Lillie is a hoe for tall frosty ones., OOC, Pokemon Sun and Moon, Self Pity, Some Angst., pokemon centre cafe, wallowing in sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: a young trainer is down on her luck and goes to the one place she knows she can drown her sorrows.





	A tall frosty one.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by what the tender says to you at the Pokemon cafe.
> 
> I have like 7 other Pokemon fics in draft and this is the most serious one...

The door to the multipurpose centre opened, bright welcoming lights failing to uplift this particular figures spirit.

A wide brimmed hat covered the upper part of her face but a distinct frown could still be made out from the bartenders position.

Lillie shuffled into her usual spot, the brown faded leather of the bar stool creaking as miserably as she felt. The bartender himself looked up from cleaning the counter, putting away the rag away, he folded his arms and leaned on the now clean bar.

“A tall frosty one” Lillie muttered, slapping a load of bills onto the counter with a distinct ‘thwack’

The bartender internally sighed but knew there was little he could do, despite his unease at the situation. “Glass?” He asked. Lillie looked up, sad grey eyes briefly catching his before staring back down at the wooden top.

“Yeh sure, I’ll probably break my teeth drinking straight from the bottle” she muttered bitterly. Once more the owner internally sighed, form drooping as he regarded the girls demeanour. Not wasting any more time he reached over to the fridge and pulled out a pint bottle filled with the liquid and plucking a highball glass from a nearby shelf.

The two items were set on the counter, the tender nearly moving away, before realising he had forgotten something. Reaching down to a different shelf he pulled out a tiny serving dish and took it to the back wall where several small lidded jars were kept. Opening two of them he plucked out a single heart shaped chocolate wrapped in a red wrapper and popped it on one side of the dish. Replacing the lid, he reached into the second and using the small serving scoop sitting inside, scooped out a few poke beans and added them to the other side of the dish. Replacing the lid on the other one, he turned back to the bar and popped the small dish by the girls unopened bottle.

Lillie, who had been simply staring at the empty glass looked over to the plate. She gave a small sigh before turning to the beverage, unscrewing the lid, watching as vapour floated out from inside the cold drink. In the most normal way possible, she then pulled the drink closer to her and sniffed the lid of the cold beverage, letting the drinks smell resonate through her airways.

Whispering out a small pleased “ahh” the girl poured the milky drink into the shining glass, filling itnear the brim before replacing the cap.

Leaning down so she was eye level with the rim of the glass, smiled as she watched a slight froth gather on top. After several seconds of continuous staring, she focused her attention on the small dish of treats, idly eating the poke beans, tasting each one carefully with the sweet and bitter receptors of her tongue, as though each bean where a careful experiment in oral consumption.

Once the flavour of the beans had fully left her mouth she eyed the highball glass, vapour barely visible now telling her that it was time. After all, a tall frosty one was always better cold. Reaching out Lillie careful closed her right hand around the middle of the glass, taking a second to let her fingers adjust to the coldness of the glass before slowly lifting it up to her lips. The female eyed the decreased but still present froth before taking in the scent of the drink once more.

“Mmm...magnificent” She all but whispered, gentle words disturbing the barely present vapour and sending it hurtling across the froth before vanishing off the the other end of the glass. Taking one last deep breath Lillie tilted the glass and took a slow but deep swig, letting the beverage slide through parted lips but no higher. Lillie knew how to drink like a lady.

As soon as the glass was placed back down, it was clear the females spirit had been lifted, Lillie’s dull green eyes had brightened considerably and she was sitting straighter. With a requested napkin the girl dabbed her lips despite knowing she had mastered the art of drinking a frothy drink without getting it on her face. A chuckle coming from behind the bar pulled her attention.

“So, you mind telling me what’s got ya down?” The tender asked, recognising the girl needed an ear to vent. Said girl nodded and began to speak as she carefully unwrapped the chocolate heart.

“It’s just been hard, a trainer actually managed to get a hit in on my Pheromosa today, I nearly fainted at such ungainly contact...”

Beside the rambling trainer, the tall, half drained glass of Moo-Moo milk shimmered in the light.

The rest of the Pokemon centre continued with the hustle and bustle of the day but wrapped up in her own little world, Lillie felt at home in the nook that was the Pokemon cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
